


To First Dates

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Ianto and Jack try numerous times for a first date.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	To First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory! Enjoy!

The first time their first date gets interrupted, Ianto blames it on the Weevils. 

He and Jack exchange helpless glances before they rocket away from their table in the patio seating of the Italian restaurant, their chairs screeching backwards. Their feet pound quickly against the pavement, and Ianto can help the adrenaline thickening in his veins.

The Weevils don’t stand a chance. Nor does Jack when Ianto pounces on him in the alley, pinning Jack to the dirty brick as he snogs the living daylights out of him.

The second time, however, is unexpected.

Tosh’s Rift monitor made no predictions for the evening. In fact, the entire day has been unusually quiet, and just as Ianto is looking forward to a relaxing night in, just him, Jack, a bottle of wine, and a Star Wars film, the Rift alarm in the Hub is screeching. 

Ianto helps Jack into his coat before scurrying away to fetch the heavy-duty weapons. The Festerians soon come to regret picking Ianto Jones’s planned night-in to invade Cardiff.

The seventh time, Ianto begins to think that he and Jack are cursed to be unable to have a proper date when they’re called away from the same restaurant as the first time for another Weevil.

It’s ben the Rift, Weevils, Gwen being sick from an alien flu, and once a blowfish that have cancelled their dates.

“We don’t need a first date,” Ianto tells Jack eventually. “We’ve been dabbling for long enough without one.”

Jack pouts. “But it’s not just dabbling,” he protests. “We’re a couple, and we need to have had a first date.”

And so he stubbornly calls in a favor with the Doctor, and as Ianto hears it, there’s a lot of convincing on Martha’s part before the Doctor finally decides to take Jack and Ianto for a spin on the TARDIS, far away from Cardiff and the Rfit.

They end up running full-speed away from a cluster of Judoon out to arrest either Jack or the Doctor - Ianto never really finds out.

_I don’t need a first date,_ he thinks faintly. _Not when I have Jack by my side._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
